mobile_learningfandomcom-20200215-history
References
References Al-Emran, M., Elsherif, H. M., & Shaalan, K. (2016). Investigating attitudes towards the use of mobile learning in higher education. Computers in Human Behavior, 56, 93-102. Alrasheedi, M., & Capretz, L. F. (2018). Determination of critical success factors affecting mobile learning: a meta-analysis approach. arXiv preprint arXiv:1801.04288. Briz-Ponce, L., Pereira, A., Carvalho, L., Juanes-Méndez, J. A., & García-Peñalvo, F. J. (2017). Learning with mobile technologies–Students’ behavior. Computers in Human Behavior, 72, 612-620. Brown, T. H., & Mbati, L. S. (2015). Mobile learning: Moving past the myths and embracing the opportunities. International Review of Research in Open and Distributed Learning, 16(2), 115-135. Chee, K. N., Yahaya, N., Ibrahim, N. H., & Hasan, M. N. (2017). Review of mobile learning trends 2010-2015: A meta-analysis. Journal of Educational Technology & Society, 20(2), 113-126. Crompton, H., Burke, D., & Gregory, K. H. (2017). The use of mobile learning in PK-12 education: A systematic review. Computers & Education,110, 51-63. Cui, P., Zheng, L., Li, X., & Tian, L. (2018). The effectiveness of integrating mobile devices with inquiry-based learning on students' learning achievements: a meta-analysis. International Journal Of Mobile Learning And Organisation, 12(1), 77. doi: 10.1504/ijmlo.2018.10009960 Demir, K., & Akpınar, E. (2018). The effect of mobile learning applications on students' academic achievement and attitudes toward mobile learning. Malaysian Online Journal Of Educational Technology, 6''(2), 48-59. doi: 10.17220/mojet.2018.02.004 Dias, L., & Victor, A. (2017). Teaching and Learning with Mobile Devices in the 21st Century Digital World: Benefits and Challenges. ''European Journal Of Multidisciplinary Studies, 5''(1), 339. doi: 10.26417/ejms.v5i1.p339-344 Ernst, H., Vasudeva, S., Colthorpe, K. & Lam, K. (2019). How Biomedical Science Students Use Their Mobile Devices for Learning. International Journal of Mobile and Blended Learning, 11(3), 38-54. IGI Global. Retrieved August 1, 2019 from https://www.learntechlib.org/p/210382/. Furió, D., Juan, M. C., Seguí, I., & Vivó, R. (2015). Mobile learning vs. traditional classroom lessons: a comparative study. ''Journal of Computer Assisted Learning, 31(3), 189-201. Grant, M.M., Tamim, S., Brown, D.B., Sweeney, J.P., Ferguson, F.K. & Jones, L.B. (2015). Teaching and Learning with Mobile Computing Devices: Case Study in K-12 Classrooms. TechTrends: Linking Research and Practice to Improve Learning, 59(4), 32-45. Retrieved August 1, 2019 from https://www.learntechlib.org/p/161667/. Jan, S. R., Ullah, F., Ali, H., & Khan, F. (2016). Enhanced and effective learning through mobile learning insight into students perception of mobile learning at University Level. International Journal of Scientific Research in Science, Engineering, and Technology (IJSRSET), Print ISSN, 2395-1990. Jeno, L. M., Adachi Perspective. Turkish Online Journal of Educational Technology-TOJET, 16(1), 1-18. Ichaba, M. (2018). Mobile Ad Hoc Networks (MANETs) and Mobile Learning (m-Learning): A Survey. International Journal Of Emerging Trends In Science And Technology, 5''(7). doi: 10.18535/ijetst/v5i7.01 Kaliisa, R., & Picard, M. (2017). A Systematic Review on Mobile Learning in Higher Education: The African performance: A meta-analysis and research synthesis. ''Computers & Education, 94, 252–275. Leinonen, T., Keune, A., Veermans, M. & Toikkanen, T. (2016). Mobile apps for reflection in learning: A design research in K-12 education. British Journal of Educational Technology, 47(1), 184-202. Wiley. Retrieved August 1, 2019 from https://www.learntechlib.org/p/171293/. Moffett, P., Gray, C., Dunn, J., & Mitchell, D. (2017). Benefits of mobile digital devices in early learning. Early Years Educator, 19(5), 26-28. doi: 10.12968/eyed.2017.19.5.26 Smith, J. & Straight, R. (2011). The Development and Delivery of Custom Mobile Apps for K-12 Learning: Viable Options for Educators. In M. Koehler & P. Mishra (Eds.), Proceedings of SITE 2011--Society for Information Technology & Teacher Education International Conference (pp. 3102-3107). Nashville, Tennessee, USA: Association for the Advancement of Computing in Education (AACE). Retrieved August 1, 2019 from https://www.learntechlib.org/primary/p/36792/. Sung, Y.-T., Chang, K.-E., & Liu, T.-C. ( 2016). The effects of integrating mobile devices with teaching and learning on students' learning performance: A meta-analysis and research synthesis. ''Computers & Education, 94, ''252-275. Tsouccas, L. & Meletiou-Mavrotheris, M. (2019). Enhancing In-Service Primary Teachers' Technological, Pedagogical and Content Knowledge on Mobile Mathematics Learning. International Journal of Mobile and Blended Learning, 11(3), 1-18. IGI Global. Retrieved August 1, 2019 from https://www.learntechlib.org/p/210380/.